Dreams Can Come True
by Priscila Louredo
Summary: Durante o casamento de Gui e Fleur, Harry evita a todo custo encontrarse com Gina. Mas ela não desistirá enquanto ele não perceber que sonhos podem virar realidade...


Nota da Pri: Olá povo!!!!!!!!! Estavam com saudades???? Bom essa pequena notinha é só pra avisar que a tradução da música (que está logo aqui abaixo) está como fala da Gina no desenrolar da fic. Bjks

-----

Dreams Can Come True

Move a step closer  
You know that I want you  
I can tell by your eyes   
that you want me too  
Just a question of time  
I knew we'd be together  
And that you'd be mine  
I want you here forever

Do you hear what I'm saying?  
Gotta say how I feel  
I can't believe you're here  
But I know that you're real  
I know what I want  
And baby it's you  
Can't deny my feelings  
Because they are true

Dreams can come true  
Look at me babe I'm with you  
You know you gotta have hope  
You know you gotta be strong

I've seen you some times  
On your own and in crowds  
I knew I had to have you  
My hopes didnt let me down  
Now you're by my side  
And I feel so good  
I've nothing to hide  
Don't feel that I ever could

Do you hear what I'm saying?  
Gotta say how I feel  
I can't believe you're here  
But I know that you're real  
I know what I want  
And baby it's you  
Can't deny my feelings  
Because they are true

Dreams can come true  
Look at me babe I'm with you  
You know you gotta have hope  
You know you gotta be strong

I'm not making plans for tomorrow  
Let's live for tonight  
I know I want you baby  
So hold me so tight  
Put your arms around me  
You make me feel so safe  
Then you whisper in my ear  
That you're here to stay

A cerimônia de casamento de Bill e Fleur já havia acabado, a festa estava pelo meio e agora era oficial: Harry Potter estava categoricamente evitando a presença dela, Gina Weasley. Havia alimentado esperanças de que pudessem conversar e no fundo, bem escondido, ainda pulsava o desejo de poder ser chamada de namorada por ele novamente. Mas ele não trocara uma mísera palavra com ela desde o momento que chegara e fora obrigado, menos por educação e mais pela presença dos pais dela, a cumprimentar-lhe.

Cada vez que Gina tentava ficar próxima a ele, Harry se afastava. Se ela decidisse conversar com as mesmas pessoas, invariavelmente ele saia da conversa e ia para outro lugar. Parecia até que ela tinha algum tipo de doença contagiosa ou, e aí seu coração apertou perante a possibilidade, ele não suportasse mais nem ao menos falar com ela. Era um pensamento ridículo, ela sabia. Contudo, pessoas apaixonadas quando longe de seus amados tendem a não raciocinarem com a devida clareza, coisa que Gina percebia cada vez que Hermione lhe apontava os absurdos que conseguia cogitar.

Porém agora Harry estava abusando da boa vontade Weasley, de toda paciência de Gina e de toda coerência de seus neurônios apaixonados. Tudo bem que aos quinze anos Gabrielle Delacour já dava mostras de ser mais que um projeto de veela, era praticamente uma veela completa, e também que não escondia que estava interessada no moreno (ainda reverberava em seus ouvidos a voz da loira dizendo antes de acompanharem Fleur até o altar, que já que Harry estava sozinho ela, Gabrielle, ia usar todos os seus recursos para lhe fazer companhia), mas precisava conversar com tanto empenho com ela? E ainda passar as mãos nos cabelos daquele jeito? Se ele se atrever a corar eu estuporo ele. Ou ela. Ou melhor, os dois!

- Aposto dois galeões como a Gabrielle vai cair dura.

- Eu aposto três que quem cai é o Harry.

Gina tentou ignorar as implicâncias de Hermione e Rony ao seu lado, mas não conseguiu. Antes mesmo que percebesse já estava alfinetando a amiga.

- Não sabia que você tinha pegado a mania dos meus irmãos de fazer apostas, Mione.

- É a convivência, fazer o quê? – Se defendeu a morena com um leve sorriso.

- Dá um tempo pra ele, Gi. – Rony falou de um jeito sério, voltando a conversa para o assunto inicial.

- E eu to fazendo o quê? – Respondeu irritada, mas logo em seguida continuou enquanto admirava a bonita toalha da mesa que estava. – Só queria estar perto... Ao menos um pouco...

Rony e Hermione se entreolharam. Não haviam palavras de consolo para Gina. Eles também não entendiam o porquê da atitude do amigo, mas sabiam que ele também estava sofrendo por isso. Rony deu um beijo carinhoso no topo da cabeça da irmã antes de puxar Hermione para a pista de dança.

A ruiva sorriu tristemente. Ao menos aqueles dois haviam se entendido. Deu um suspiro cansado ao observar novamente a conversa animada entre Harry e Gabrielle, percebendo que se quisesse realmente falar com ele teria que ser a força. Tirou discretamente a varinha que havia escondido em uma das camadas da saia do seu vestido dourado e apontou em direção a Harry no exato momento que ele começava a beber algo parecido com vinho dos elfos, fazendo com que o líquido rubro caísse sobre as vestes do rapaz, manchando-a imediatamente. Agora era só esperar ele ir para dentro de casa se limpar...

Mas e se ele fizesse um feitiço de limpeza ali mesmo? E se aquelazinha fizesse o feitiço de limpeza pra ele? Ela não havia pensado nessas possibilidades. Apertou fortemente a varinha pronta para estuporar o primeiro que fizesse um movimento fora do que ela havia previsto, contudo (e ela ainda teria que arrumar um jeito de agradecer aos tios trouxas de Harry por isso) o moreno fez exatamente o que ela havia imaginado: murmurou algo para uma desapontada Gabrielle e rumou para dentro da Toca.

Gina esperou alguns momentos antes de segui-lo despretensiosamente. Subiu as escadas com cuidado até chegar a porta do antigo quarto dos gêmeos onde Harry agora costumava colocar suas coisas. Abriu a porta sem bater, pois sabia que se o fizesse era capaz de ser deixada do lado de fora. Fechou a porta rapidamente atrás de si, trancando-a com um feitiço e olhou diretamente para Harry que a encarava com fúria.

- Você poderia me dar licença? – A voz dele nunca soara tão dura em seus ouvidos, o que fez com que involuntariamente seus olhos se enchessem de lágrimas, mas ela falou determinada.

- Eu só queria conversar com você por um instante.

- Eu não... – Harry ia continuar com suas palavras duras, mas foi interrompido por Gina.

Mova-se um passo à frente.  
Você sabe que eu te quero.  
Eu posso dizer pelos seus olhos,  
Que você também me quer.  
É só questão de tempo  
E eu sei que nós ficaremos juntos.  
E que você será meu  
Eu te quero para sempre.

- Gina, por favor! Nós já conversamos sobre isso... - Como poderia fazer com que ela entendesse que eles não podiam voltar aquele assunto sem que seu monstro começasse novamente a corroê-lo por dentro e a vontade de mandar tudo às favas aumentasse cada vez mais?

- Não o suficiente, em minha opinião.

- Gina... – Murmurou exasperado.

Você escuta o que eu estou dizendo?  
Preciso dizer como me sinto.  
Eu não posso acreditar que você está aqui,  
Mas eu sei que você é real.  
Eu sei o que eu quero  
E amor, é você.  
Eu não posso recusar meus sentimentos,  
Pois eu sei que eles são verdadeiros.

Harry aproximou-se da janela, procurando assim se afastar da imagem de Gina que estava deslumbrante em suas vestes douradas de dama de honra. Desde o momento em que colocara os olhos de novo na ruiva, ainda naquela manhã quando Lupin o trouxera para o casamento, estava se contendo para não envolvê-la em seus braços e acabar com toda a saudade que sentia de seus lábios.

- Gina, eu não quero que você fique me esperando.

- Eu não perguntei se você queria alguma coisa. - Falou se aproximando, com um sorriso sapeca.

- Eu posso morrer a qualquer momento, será que você não entende? – Continuou levemente inebriado com o perfume floral que o envolvia.

- Eu entendo que eu te amo. Para mim isso basta e eu estarei aqui te esperando depois que essa maldita guerra acabar.

- Isso é apenas um sonho, Gi... – Harry não conseguiu deixar de olhá-la.

Sonhos podem virar realidade.  
Olhe para mim, amor. Eu estou com você.  
Você sabe que tem que ter esperança.  
Você sabe que tem que ser forte.

Hipnotizado pela força dos olhos âmbar, ele deixou que seus braços a trouxessem para perto de si, fazendo com que se sentisse novamente em casa. Apoiou seu rosto nos cabelos vermelhos sentindo seu corpo aquecer como se houvesse bebido uma enorme xícara de chocolate quente. Era tão difícil ficar longe dela... Hesitou um momento antes de voltar a falar com a voz embargada.

- Eu deveria me manter afastado de você...

- Por que você nunca pergunta o que eu acho? – Gina encarou-o novamente e Harry percebeu que nunca teria forças suficientes para se afastar.

- Você deveria era sair correndo o mais rápido possível. – Murmurou com um sorriso maroto e os olhos brilhando.

Eu te vi tantas vezes...  
Sozinho e na multidão.  
Eu sabia que teria você,  
minhas esperanças não me decepcionaram.  
Agora você está do meu lado amor.  
E isso é tão bom.  
Não tenho porque correr.  
Não sinto que eu poderia.

Gina ficou na ponta dos pés e beijou-o suavemente. Foi apenas um roçar de lábios que caiu como água em um poço ressequido do deserto. Imediatamente todos os pensamentos racionais quanto à segurança dela sumiram da mente de Harry que apenas estreitou mais o abraço e aprofundou o beijo dando inicio a uma profusão de carinhos e carícias que pareciam não ter fim.

Harry passeou seus lábios pelo pescoço alvo, provocando murmúrios involuntários enquanto soltava as madeixas rubras. Seu cérebro já estava embotado de desejo, e seu corpo agora era totalmente controlado pela criatura que habitava em seu peito. Num movimento ágil pegou-a no colo e depositou-a sobre a cama de forma gentil. O último resquício de sanidade se desfez quando os dedos delicados de Gina começaram a desabotoar as vestes dele, tocando de vez em quando a pele, deixando-o envolto em chamas.

Quando a respiração começou a ficar mais tranqüila e seu coração menos acelerado, a realidade o atingiu duramente. Acabara de fazer amor com Gina. Havia sido a primeira vez... De ambos... Juntos... Como conseguiria partir agora e deixá-la para trás? Provavelmente ela deveria estar cheia de expectativas... Ele estava! Entre a vontade de sair correndo (de preferência bem antes que qualquer um dos irmãos dela descobrisse o que havia acontecido) e a de aconchegá-la novamente junto a si, Harry optou pela segunda, muito mais gostosa e menos complicada que a primeira. Estranhamente não estava se sentindo constrangido, era quase como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo estar com ela ali, daquele jeito. Mas sabia que teriam que conversar em algum momento.

- Gi... – Sussurrou baixinho perto do ouvido dela.

- Hum?

- Eu... Bem...

Gina abriu os olhos e sorriu encantada quando o viu todo atrapalhado, tentando falar alguma coisa para ela. Provavelmente algo estupidamente heróico como sempre. Decidiu que pelo menos dessa vez iria facilitar as coisas pra ele e tocou em seus lábios com a ponta dos dedos impedindo-o de continuar.

Eu não estou fazendo planos para o amanhã.  
Vamos viver para hoje à noite!  
Eu sei que te quero amor,  
Então, me abrace forte,  
Coloque seus braços em volta de mim.  
Você me faz sentir tão segura  
Quando sussurra em minha orelha  
Que você está aqui para ficar.

Dizer que os Weasley não repararam no sumiço repentino do casal seria uma enorme mentira. Mas todos sabiam que Harry e Gina precisavam de um tempo só deles para que pudessem se acertar e provar para o mundo que enquanto existisse o amor, o mal nunca iria vencer. E que acima de tudo, sonhos podem virar realidade.

------

N/B: Olha ela ai de novo! Obaa!!!! Pamela faz uma dancinha feliz na frente do pc Ah Pri, já estava ficando com saudades! rsrs Sério, ainda bem que vc teve a brilhante idéia de fazer essa song fofa! Assim a gente vai se distraindo até a fic moor chegar! rsrs Essa música foi feita para a song né? Deu certinho! Eu sabia que o Harry não iria resistir muito tempo aos encantos da Gina. Ele é louco por ela! E vamos combinar, ela sabe como amolecer ele. rsrs Adorei a song amiga, ela acalmou meu coração nesses tempos difíceis de espera por novas fics! Ah, se vc não entendeu, isso foi uma indireta! hahaha Beijos!

N/A: Agora sim. Gostaram??? Pequeno mimo enquanto não começo a postar a fic nova que se chamará "Desencontros" (fazer o que se eu só escolho nome deprê pra fic?? Hehehehe). Eu já comecei a escrever e devo postar o trailer por esses dias. Quem quiser dar uma passadinha na minha página do multiply, fique a vontade. Lá estão as músicas de todas as fics que eu já fiz, além dos links e também imagens que ambientarão a próxima fic. O endereço é www.priscilalas. Não se esqueçam de comentar. BJKSSSSSS

* * *


End file.
